By Any Other Name
by goldnox
Summary: ONE-SHOT / AU / Desire is a complicated drug. Control is intoxicating. Submission, exhilarating. Pain can be beautiful, as equally freeing as choosing to temporarily alter your identity. All things Damon knows and enjoys as he spends one night with a partner that is willing to play along. Or is he the one that's actually following the rules? / LEMONS, See explicit warning inside.


**A/N: Hello dearest readers! Can I first off just say that you all are super awesome and I can never thank you enough for your endless support? You make it impossible to stay away. All the love.**

**This is AU, vaguely futuristic in timeline, DAMON POV. P****lease keep in mind as well (and I pray, stick with me 'til the end of the post) that certain people that appear in this story may not actually be who they _claim_ to be. **

**EXTREME EXPLICIT WARNING (M+): This one shot is going to be on the extreme side for me, if you're familiar with my past works. Here's the lowdown: I was lovingly teased about whether or not I could write a BDSM piece and the effect it would have on water consumption due to inspiring a spike in cold showers. This is my response to said challenge. Now, as far as BDSM goes this is actually a little light by some standards, but by far the most explicit thing I have ever written and probably will ever write. I debated long and hard about whether to post because of some of the acts included, including anal sex, but decided in the end that I had something to say and wanted to share about my take on this aspect of a healthy, sexual relationship between consenting partners. And that is this: dirty is still beautiful when done in the right way, with the right person. That being said, I understand if this is going to make some people uncomfortable. My intention is never to offend. **

**(ending world's longest author note lol)**

**All the thanks to Trogdor19 for waking up at the crack of dawn to run a quick beta pass because I'm a needy, needy girl. I'd send you bats and beans if I could, darlin'. :)**

* * *

**By Any Other Name**

There is a knock on the door. I smile.

Right on time.

I open the hotel door, revealing a knockout wearing a fashionably-classy and demure trench coat. The black belt is tied at her waist and concealing everything from her neck to just below her knees. If only the people she passed on the street knew what she was wearing underneath.

"Cassie?" I confirm, looking her up and down. She nods. "You're late," I scowl.

She looks down at her feet at my reproach before peeking back up at me, her voice timid as she says, "I'd be happy to make it up to you."

I turn and walk back into the room, picking up my glass of bourbon from the table and taking a sip. I faintly hear the door close behind me, followed by the soft click of high-heeled, knee-high boots coming my direction. Those stilettos look sharp as fuck and I'm already hard thinking about the slice of pain they're going to invoke when I wrap those long legs around my waist.

"So," she says and it sounds like she plops her purse down on the desk. "How would you like to start?"

I calmly set my glass down on the table, then whip around to take her by the throat. Her eyes widen as my fingers stretch across silky skin, and I squeeze just hard enough to feel her speeding pulse seep through my fingers. I back her up roughly so her head hits the wall, barely preceded by the perfect curve of her ass to soften the blow.

I step forward, pressing myself against her so she's trapped and her chest is heaving under quick breaths, alerting me to the fact that her nipples are hard under that ruse of a coat. I fractionally tighten my grip on her neck and the aroma of her arousal swallows me.

I smirk down at her. Exactly the kind of girl I ordered.

"You will do," I whisper, quiet and menacing, "whatever the fuck I want."

She swallows and I barely loosen my grip to allow it to happen.

"Yes," she whispers, and I harden.

I release her completely and step back to observe her. She keeps her hands by her sides and doesn't move to rub her throat. Good. I go back to my drink and after a sip, turn and leisurely lean against the table as I scrutinize her watching me.

I snap and point to the middle of the room and she takes the first of hesitant steps away from the wall, keeping me in her sight as she crosses the floor of the suite.

"Stop," I command when she's in the center, a good five feet from furniture in every direction. She halts like I told her to but I don't move, prolonging the seconds of making her stand alone. She stares as I take another bored pull from my glass, placing it gently back on the table with a whisper of crystal against wood.

"Lose the coat," I tell her baldly, crossing my arms so she doesn't see that they're clenched into fists.

She yanks at the end of the belt and I scoff.

"You can do better than that," I say dismissively and she narrows her eyes at me. "Strip, like you_ mean it_," I growl.

She gives me the slightest of nods and I keep my lips tight, the satisfied grin that is trying to rise warring with the wince of pain from the front of my pants.

She widens her stance so I know there is now a clear and open path between her thighs. Her hands leave her belt and settle on her hips, pausing for only a moment before they ghost around to her stomach and slowly over her breasts, cupping them hungrily before sliding up to grip her collar. She tugs it with a subtle arch of her back and I swallow.

Her eyes drop down with her chin so that when she peeks back up at me from under long, black eyelashes, I can't even remember the name of the hotel or city I'm currently in. I tear my eyes from hers to settle on red painted fingernails unhooking the top button, artfully slipping it through with the finesse of a woman well-acquainted with sin.

She continues her show; a seductive wave rolling through her body and picking up strength with each and every unfastening, keeping the belt tied so the coat remains closed even after she's done.

I want to shred it with my teeth.

As I watch she fists the fabric between her breasts with her left hand, pulling out the square knot with her other. Before I get my first glimpse of what she's hiding she slides her right palm down the line of buttons and grips the fabric in front of her sex, keeping herself shielded. I don't hide my growl and she risks a smirk that sends my blood racing for ten reasons I can name and about a hundred that I can't.

She must know when I'm ready to launch because suddenly she turns, pivoting on her toes. Her stiletto boot plants back down with a confident stomp that shoots tingles echoing up my neck. She glances at me over her shoulder before shaking her hair out to swing freely down her back, raptly commanding my attention.

She is kinder than I expect because she doesn't make me wait before the first inch of black cotton slips off her shoulders. She's good at what she does, I'll give her that, because the reveal is perfectly measured and precise; granting my view of her inch by torturous inch as the collar slides down her spine.

Rational thought is reduced to primal roars when red lace makes its grand entrance.

There's onyx boning in the corset, but in between the parallel lures is a latticework of delicate crimson, teasing me with only a hint of the skin underneath. A black ribbon laces it all tightly together, the ends of the dainty bow she tied tickling the top of her ass.

The coat hits the floor along with my jaw when I catch sight of the tiny red string that is disappearing directly into where I want to be buried, outlined by garters that scream to be snapped against creamy thighs.

I lick my lips and swallow before I speak.

"Turn."

My voice is harsh and loud in the silent room. She does as she's told.

Her back straightens when I push off from my perch, approaching her like the prey she is. I keep my arms crossed as I circle her, my eyes licking up and down her body in appraisal. When I stop back in front of her, her chin lifts as though she expects praise. I shrug one shoulder indifferently.

Before she can react I hook my fingers under the string of her panties and rip them off, throwing them across the room.

"Hey!" she shouts. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"No," I chuckle darkly, "I'm not."

"Fuck you," she hisses and I bite back my laugh.

"Don't worry. You will."

Her hand flies to slap me but I catch it, a devilish grin snaking across my face.

"Ah ah ah," I breathe, flexing my grip on her wrist. "You'll get your turn."

I wink before I shove her wrist free and she stumbles back, nearly tripping over the coat but I steady her, pulling her stable by the crook of her elbow while she wobbles in the best fuck-me boots I have ever seen. I detach myself to pick up the offending fabric from the floor.

As I straighten, my fingertip steals a touch from her exposed entrance up to her clit and she gasps, her lips still parted in shock when I dip my finger into my mouth to taste her.

She's delicious.

This is definitely going to screw with the order of things, but fuck it. I _want_ her.

I tear the belt from the coat and she jerks in surprise, taking a step back from me when I reach for her arm. I grab it anyway, pulling her forward so her chest is pressed to mine. I pin both her hands behind her back and her pulse races, but she doesn't resist as I knot the belt around her wrists.

I drop to a crouch in front of her, pushing myself between her knees so she's forced to widen the gap separating them. Propping one thigh over my shoulder, I steady her with my hands on her ass and a hiss escapes me when the heel of her boot scratches down my back.

"Wait, maybe we should-"

Her voice cuts off into a moan when my tongue darts out to taste her, letting it linger so I can revel in the flavor of dark and dirty desire. A rumble of approval vibrates out of my throat and she gets wetter still, the thigh tickling my cheek beginning to tremble.

I force my hands to remain in place instead of plunging my fingers into her because I know this pussy is tight and when it stretches for me, it _will _be around my cock. So I scrape and sooth, flick and suck, giving all my attention to her clit and nothing else. I'm ruthless and I'm greedy, wanting her orgasm more than I care about allowing her the time to enjoy its climb.

And I always get what I want.

She comes fiercely, her scream filling up the room while I drink in what I earned.

What is _mine_.

I savor it all, only pulling away once I can't bear to be locked inside my jeans for a second longer. I unwind us and stand, taking in the sight of perfect, heaving breasts and flushed cheeks. She licks her lips and I groan before I can stop it.

"Bedroom, _now_," I growl and she nods, dazed, but doesn't move.

I push her towards the open doorway, her feet shuffling before her strut steadies. My gaze settles on her bound hands, resting just above her ass. I reach behind my head and pull off my shirt, dropping it to the floor just as one of her captured fingers twists as though she's beckoning me to follow her. She turns a corner and disappears into the bedroom.

Girl is in a whole lot of fucking trouble.

I kick off my boots and stalk into the room, finding her waiting by the foot of the bed. I don't pause in my advance when I snarl my instructions.

"On your knees."

She lifts her chin up in a challenge when I come to a stop in front of her.

I roughly take her jaw in one hand, squeezing with enough strength that she knows the score. I could crush her without trying.

"Get on your knees," I sneer and she glares at me.

"Make me."

"My pleasure," I smirk before I release her jaw in favor of her shoulder, pushing powerfully down so she's forced to the position she's resisting. I think I see her wince when her knees hit the floor, but I brush it off when she's silent.

Her eyes are glued to my hands when I unbuckle my belt, sliding the zipper down and my dick springing free. I shuck my jeans and drown in the sound of her quietly panting breaths, the thunder of her pulse. My fingers thread in her hair and grip hard enough that she sucks in a gasp. I deliver one short nod to tell her to give me what I want.

She's a smart girl. I don't have to tell her twice.

My eyes roll back as she takes me fully into her mouth, her tongue laving my cock at her own exemplary pace. She drags it up my length and twirls it around my head, sipping at me with a moan of gratification. The vibration from the back of her throat causes me to tighten my grip on her hair, her breath hot and smooth when she hisses over me.

I'm repaid by her teeth dragging across over-sensitive skin, just hard enough to make me swell even as I snarl down at her. The corner of her lips, wrapped tight around me, pull into a smile and it is without a doubt the sexiest thing I have ever seen. My hips thrust forward.

She adjusts her rhythm to match the one I want, the one I need, moving in tandem with me as I fuck her mouth.

Heat blazes down my spine and into my hips, and I didn't really want to come yet but she feels so good I may not have a choice.

I pull her lips off me by tugging her head back, her look of confusion quickly vanishing when I haul her up to standing. I reach behind her and free her hands, but before she can touch me I shove her back onto the bed. She lands with a bounce and soft giggle, hair fanned out around her and boot-clad legs scrambling for purchase so she can scoot back towards the pillows.

Fuck that.

I grab behind her knees and yank her forward, sliding her back to the edge of the mattress where I am poised to enter her, but I don't. Instead, I push her knees apart so she's spread as wide as she can possibly be, open and visible and ready for me to enjoy. Her eyes are hazy and lust filled when I take my cock in my hand.

My vision rakes over smooth pink skin as I stroke myself, still able to taste her on my lips and _damn_ do I want more. But I also want to fuck this girl every way I can and so far I've only claimed one jewel in my Triple Crown. Her body rolls with encouraging moans while I lose myself in the intoxicating sight of what awaits me, but I don't have a chance in hell of maintaining when she exchanges my hand for hers. Three of her strokes and I'm exploding, coming directly onto her clit.

Talk about fucking glorious.

Her hand never leaves when I'm finished, slowing her movements down to gentle caresses that keep me hard when suddenly she shifts closer, beginning to rub the head of my erection against her.

I'm still too dazed to really register what she's doing, but when she flicks the tip over her clit and moans, I'm more than enraptured.

"Having fun?" I smile as she continues to pleasure herself with my dick, my hands teasing and massaging the interior of her legs.

"Oh yeah," she breathes, gasping when she slides me across her once more and I was wrong.

_This_ is the best thing I've ever seen.

It doesn't hurt that not only is everything about it crazy sexy, but it feels absolutely incredible. Her tiny hand is still stroking me as she rubs me all over her, and I'm sensitive enough to tell how warm she is from the presence of my come. It would be more than enough to just watch her get off in front of me, but to _see_ and _feel_ her doing it by using my cock with no effort required by me? Welcome to Utopia.

And she's fucking loving it.

Her back is arching under her moans, and I can hear her heart picking up speed as she races toward release. I inch my fingers closer to her center and she squeaks and jerks, but I'm not getting any more involved in this game.

Her circles become faster, pressing my tip harder into her and I can tell she's close, her whole body restless. I swivel my hips to help her out and it's exactly what she needs, her jaw slacking open as she shouts through her climax.

I only afford her a second and a half to settle before I retrieve the belt from the floor. She's either still drunk on her orgasm or she just doesn't care because her arms are slack when I bring them between us, re-binding her hands together.

I pull her up by her wrists so she's sitting, ducking underneath the bonds so her arms are draped around my neck. There's no fight as she wraps her legs around my waist, scraping the heel of her boots over my ass and down the back of my legs, hard enough that I can smell blood.

I grit out a growl in pain and pleasure, eyes pinched shut as I try to keep my shit together.

Those little red fingernails twist into my hair and she makes another pass with her stilettos, giving escape to the roar that is barreling out of my chest.

"You like that, don't you?" she whispers, confident and pleased.

"What makes you think I want to hear you talk?" I sneer and she shrugs, then scuffs her nails over the back of my neck hard enough that I wince.

My dick is like a rock, sliding freely against her and she must have felt it leap because she grins proudly. I respond by fisting my hand in her hair, harshly wrenching her head back, and she gasps at first but can't hide the moan that follows it.

"Pot, kettle, Cassie," I say with a wink.

"Are you gonna fuck me, or what? Your hour is almost up."

"You'll stay until I'm done with you."

She hears that I left no room for argument and swallows thickly.

I hold us still as the anticipation climbs, staring each other down and touching, but not connected.

I slam into her with no warning and she shouts at the invasion, her jaw slack, but her body can't fool me and she is all sorts of crazy wet.

"Fuck, you're tight," I groan with another thrust because I just can't resist.

She fits me like a second skin, silky and warm and I never want to take my dick out. I want to touch every part of her and coat her with my release, to feel her walls clamp down as she comes for me and me alone. I need to hear her beg for more and scream for me to stop, to crawl on hands on knees and plead for one more touch, stretched so no one can ever fill her but me.

I want to fucking _wreck_ this girl.

My strokes are strong and fast as I fuck her, giving her every ounce of power I have in my legs, back and hips, and she's with me every step of the way. Her thighs squeeze me and hands cling to my hair, but she's arched back as far as she can and giving me one hell of a show with every roll up her spine.

It's too tempting to resist.

My hands move to her ass and lift her from the bed, turning us so I can lay down with her on top. She takes a second to adjust, balancing on her knees with her hands still trapped behind my neck. But she knows what she's doing and she thrusts back, impaling herself on my cock.

She rocks her hips once and my eyes roll back, my hands gripping the sheets above my head to keep them to myself. She bites her lip in pleasure with another swivel, and I swear I just grew another inch inside her.

"That's it," I gasp when her pace speeds up. "Ride me _hard_."

She does what I tell her to and her rhythm is deliciously bruising, fucking me with everything she has and before I realize it, I find that I'm lost in her control. Words like "Yes" and "More" and "Holy shit" come tumbling unbidden from my lips and I'm completely at her mercy.

It's like she can read my mind or something because she chooses at that moment to drop her mouth to my shoulder, biting the ever-living-fuck out of me with blunt teeth. A string of curses invades my scream, my head swelling and twitching inside her. Her walls clench as she intentionally squeezes me, licking at the blood on my shoulder and I can't help but to come a little bit.

Fuck, she's good.

Thankfully, having over a century of experience gives me enough control that I don't lose it completely. I am nowhere near done with her.

As I try to get my mind on straight she unhooks her hands from behind my neck, and I don't even care at this point. She tosses her hair as she sits up, sinking down even further on me while scratching my chest with her nails.

She ignores my hiss and lifts herself up slowly, hovering above me before she slams back down.

My eyes pop and I know I'm in trouble. I'll never last like this.

I grip the tops of her arms and throw her off me, her eyes wide with surprise when I sit up and roughly flip her onto her stomach. She pushes up onto her knees, bracing herself on tied hands as I move behind her. I grip the back of her neck firmly, forcing her down as I knock her wrists forward so her breasts are pressed deep into the mattress.

I move my hand to her lower back, keeping her controlled while I look her over.

This is mine, alright.

I smooth my hands over her, lightly squeezing and loving how the soft, pliable skin feels under my grip. She pushes back against me and I spare a smile that she can't see. Leaning back slightly, I slap her ass and she squeaks, my palm caressing the already fading red-mark.

"Get that ass in the air," I tell her and she arches her back more.

Perfect.

I smack her again for good measure and her tiny jerk is completely undermined by the subsequent moan and her ass wiggling against me. I can't wait to let my dick get a taste of it. It won't be long now.

I hold her still and push into her pussy easily, she's so wonderfully wet. I fuck her hard enough that she shouts with every thrust, clawing at the sheets, but anticipation keeps me focused and in check. I listen to her body and when she starts to cross over the plane from reality to euphoria I stop, pulling out and resting against her before she can finish.

I know her body is loose and aching for release and that's exactly where I want her.

I'm slick with her arousal and I slide to her ass, holding her down with my hand on her back as I rub around her entrance. She squirms, but she's not going anywhere.

"That wasn't part of the deal," she whispers and I chuckle humorlessly.

"The deal was you do what I want. Get over it."

I push a little harder against her, but I don't enter she's so tight. Instead, I dip my cock back into her pussy to re-wet myself, giving her a few slow strokes and settling her down. My hand slides around to cup her sex from the front, her swollen clit nudging against my palm with every harder thrust and she gasps, another wave of release quickly building between her legs.

I slide out and re-position, and with one flick of a fingertip she shouts and I slip my head into her, gritting my teeth as I feel her walls begin to contract. I move to exchange one entrance for another, catching the last waves of her orgasm when she pulses around me.

I go back to her again and this time it's easier, her body more relaxed and open as I work myself in; my fingers still teasing her while I periodically pull out to lubricate myself. And for all her bitching she's moaning like crazy, pushing back against me, and every time I switch she's continuing to get wetter. You can always tell a girl that likes to get fucked in the ass and she is no exception, lucky for me.

I'm finally buried to the hilt inside her, soaking up the feeling of how warm and tight she is and with a single long stroke, I'm ready to leave the slow game behind.

I know she is too because she taunts me with a breathy little voice, saying, "And here I thought you were gonna fuck me…"

I reach down to grab the front of her throat, pulling her vertical so her back is against my chest and her weight settled on her parted knees. She loops her bound hands behind my head, locking herself upright as my free hand cups her. I drive into her powerfully, a growl tearing out of my throat.

It's all rough and dirty as I hold her to me while I fuck her; ruthless in the strength I use to squeeze her jaw and pumping my fingers into her, cruel in my teasing with my thumb against her clit. And the harder I give it, the more she wants.

Her screams shift to begging, swirling with variations of "Please" and "Yes" and "Oh my God" and each is a surge of adrenaline through my tired limbs. Everything I know in me says harder, deeper, and I obey until there is nothing pretty about what we're doing but it feels so fucking good that I will never stop.

She climaxes just before I do, her voice ripping through the room and body bowed, all her walls tightening at once and it damn near hurts. I thrust into her twice more before something primal in me tears free, my arms pressing her as close as possible while I explode as deep as I can manage.

It goes on forever, endless waves of heat erupting from me and it's the only thing I can feel.

Not her skin under my hands or hers in my hair, just the contracting glove of her body coaxing more out of me than I ever thought possible.

Reality returns in the form of sound, a small, gasping whisper bringing me crashing back to earth.

"Pickles, Damon…pickles…"

"Shit!" I rush out in alarm, realizing my hand is squeezing her throat tighter than I thought, letting her go in a blur of panic as I slip out of her. "Elena, are you okay?" I ask nervously while bringing her hands over my head and cradling them in front of her chest so I can unbind them.

"I'm fine," she quietly laughs, tiredly resting her head back against my shoulder while I undo the knot, throwing the damn belt away from her as fast as I can. "You were just holding a little tight there at the end, totally understandable."

I wrap her gently in my arms, lovingly caressing her shoulders and kissing her neck and collarbone and hair and anything I can reach.

"Damon, I'm okay, I promise," she assures me and covers my arms with hers. "It's fine."

"No, it's not," I mutter in between kisses.

"Honey, that's why we have safety words. It's no big deal, I'm really okay. See?" she says and twists so I can see her neck. There's no mark, but as a vampire it would have already healed so it's no guarantee that I didn't actually hurt her.

She must see the pain in my eyes at the thought that I went too far, because she turns to face me completely as she cups my jaw, stroking her thumbs over my cheekbones in a kindness I don't feel I deserve.

Her lips are soft and forgiving against mine when she kisses me tenderly, and somehow I instantly feel better. When she pulls back to lean her forehead against mine, she's wearing a smile that I worship: a little coy, a fraction embarrassed, and full of overwhelming love for me. I can't help but to return it and her cheeks flush deeper.

"Hi," she whispers and a quiet laugh trickles out of me.

She always does this. It's not like we haven't been in the same room for the last two hours, but for some reason when the façade falls it's like we're seeing each other for the first time all day.

And I guess we kind of are. Because this is real, this is us.

"Hey," I breathe back and pull another kiss from her lips.

"That was fun," she says with that smile again and I just…I love her, so much.

"That _was_ fun," I agree. "And exhausting."

I finish with a dramatic sigh, flopping down on the bed and pulling her with me so she's draped across my chest. My fingertips dance down the laced back of her corset and I untie the bow with ease, gently loosening the ribbon until I can pull it out completely.

"Thank you," she breathes with relief when I slip the lingerie from between us and toss it on the floor, massaging the fading lines where the boning must have been digging into her skin.

"When did you get this?" I ask, laying a kiss to her hair.

"Hmm?"

"The corset. And _these_," I say huskily, drawing her leg around my hip so I can stroke her calf through the leather of her boots.

"Oh," she says with a soft giggle. "Today. 'Cassie' thought you'd like those."

"Sassy Cassie, Call-girl Extraordinaire," I say dreamily. "She's such a little minx."

"Damon?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I didn't hurt _you_, did I?"

Her voice is timid as her fingertip draws little circles on my chest, and I hate it when she asks this. Like she has so readily told me the few times I've gone a little far, we have safety words in place for a reason, but she can't resist questioning me no matter if we use them or not. Admittedly, I've never used mine and it's probably why she doesn't ever believe me when I say I'm fine.

"Just the right amount," I wink at her and she scoffs. "What? That's kinda the whole point and there's no sense in buying boots that sharp if you don't plan on using them," I tease. "Although, you _almost_ got me with that bite."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Elena, if you ever get me to say the word 'bologna' in bed I'm giving up sex all together," I deadpan and she rolls her eyes, but some of the tension bleeds out of her shoulders.

"You're crazy," she mumbles, snuggling further into my chest.

"And you love me for it," I grin and she nods.

"I do."

We lay quietly for a minute, soothing each other's skin and breathing together.

"We should take a shower," I mumble, "if I could move."

"I have a whip in my purse if that helps motivate you," Elena says with a shrug, and like it's no big fucking deal.

"You do not," I burst out, laughing incredulously.

"Hey, when I get a text with a time, place, and the words 'Bring Cassie,' I have to be prepared for all possibilities; whips, blindfolds and handcuffs included." I groan. "If you had said 'Ashley' I would have worn my cheerleading uniform, 'Teresa' is a pencil skirt, glasses and a white button blouse. Oh, and my hair in a bun."

"Ah, lovely Teresa," I say with fond memories of bending Elena over the mahogany desk in my office at home. "And her wicked little ruler."

"That's one way to put it," Elena laughs.

"Are you ever going to explain to me why you insist on using different names?"

I'm fine with whatever she wants to do and I play along with the little code system she's created, but she's never actually said if it's just that she wants to keep certain parts of our relationship separate. Like how she prefers me not to kiss her when we role-play. Which I have a sneaking suspicion may stem from her jealousy issues.

"Would a rose by any other name smell as sweet?" she says theatrically and leaves the bed.

"Elena would, were she not Elena called," I counter, propping my head in my hand so I can watch as she unzips her boots, slipping them off lazily so I have a full view of the black stockings her garters are attached to; the only thing she's still wearing.

Damn, she really went all out. Add this to the list of many reasons I do not deserve this girl.

"Smooth," she says with a smile and I roll up to my knees so I'm in front of her, gently pulling her into me by her hips. "Seriously?" she laughs, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on my lips. "You're insatiable."

"You look _incredible_," I tell her seriously, and she beams.

"Really?"

I nod.

"Really."

"Well, I'm glad you like it because I don't have anything else with me," she tells me with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Not entirely true. Your bag is in the closet."

Her whole face lights up. "How long are we staying?"

I shrug. "The weekend, longer if you want."

"Please tell me you packed something other than just my socks," she says, sounding slightly panicked and I can't help my grin. "Last time it was four scarves and my slippers and _nothing else_."

"I may have done that on purpose." Which I totally did and that weekend was fucking awesome. "And I'm not making any promises."

"Damon!"

"Fine," I say and roll my eyes. "You have a fully functional wardrobe, Ms. Gilbert."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Salvatore," she says and flutters her eyelashes seductively. Even after many, _many_ years of her doing that it still drives me crazy in all the best ways. "Should I be expecting any visitors this weekend?"

"As in…?"

"Ashley, Teresa…"

"Nope. Only need you, babe."

She gives me a soft smile and a slow, loving kiss.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"You're always such a suck up after I let you 'rough me up'," she whispers conspiratorially and pulls away. "I should let you do it more often, I love guilt presents," she adds with a wink, stripping off her garters and hose.

"Bullshit," I counter and get up to follow her into the bathroom. "You hate guilt presents. Especially those earrings I got you six months ago that you've never worn since."

"That's different," she stops and turns to poke me in the chest. "I don't want to be reminded of why those earrings exist in the first place. _This_," she says and gestures to the suite, "is a whole other story."

"She grabbed me!" I exclaim and Elena rolls her eyes. "I swear, all I was doing was innocently feeding and the next thing I know, some girl's hand is on the front of my pants and then you're screaming and there's blood everywhere and _someone_ dislocated my jaw but _I'm the bad guy_? I was the fucking victim!"

"Damon-"

"No! Are you ever going to let that shit go? I fucking apologized and I don't even know _why_ and you're-"

"_OhmyGod!_ Pickles!"

"What?"

"Damon," she says with a soft laugh, "calm down."

I'm totally, completely confused.

Aren't we fighting? This is always a fight…

But Elena is smiling at me while I'm frowning at her, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I'm still working on decoding the last sixty seconds when she pulls me into the shower, standing me under the spray so it runs down my back. Gently, she grasps my shoulders, turning me around so I'm facing away from her.

Whatever. I'm happy to follow her wordless instructions as long as she's not giving them with the back of her hand.

She reaches past me to grab the soap, lathering her hands before she returns it. I release a deep sigh when she works her fingers into the muscles of my back, massaging down the line of my spine in the way she's perfected and knows I'm helpless against before her hands move to my ass.

I glance over my shoulder to smirk at her, but that's when I notice the tint of red in the water at my feet. I forgot about the blood that's probably dried on my back and legs from her scoring me with those boots. But she obviously didn't.

I stay quiet as she washes off the evidence of some our more kinky preferences, knowing she needs to see my skin clean and healed because it's always the same for me. When she's done I turn to face her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and cupping her cheek with my other, kissing her as tenderly as I can.

"I love you," I whisper and she blushes. "And one day, very soon, I'm going to marry you."

We started to talk about it a few months ago, but I haven't been able to convince Elena that it's actually something that _I _want, rather than just what I think she wants _of me_. I'm still not sure how I'm going to change her mind other than just planning a wedding by myself and not telling her, with the exception of when and where to show up at the last minute.

Actually, now that I think about it…

"Yeah, that'll be the day," she teases, cutting off my line of thought and stepping around me so she's under the spray.

She's right. It will be the day. One I'm going to make sure happens, no matter what it takes.

I cross my arms and lean against the wall of the shower, happy to watch her, and the little devil on my shoulder that's always eager to get a rise out of her whispers in my ear.

"You know you're changing your last name, too," I say with a straight face, because even though she knows I'm messing with her, something warm and weird happens in my chest when I think about her taking my name. I won't ever tell her how much it really means to me, even though I probably should, but I don't want to pressure her.

Because I thought all women were crazy about that kind of shit but she predictably gasps in outrage, flicking water at me.

"You gonna steal all my shoes and chain me to the kitchen while you're at it?"

"Now there's a thought," I say and dodge her half-hearted smack to my shoulder.

"Ass…"

I step into her, winding my arms around her waist so I can press a kiss to her cheek while she glares at me.

"C'mon, _Cassie_," I say quietly and she scowls even more, however that's possible. I subtly bat my eyelashes with just a hint of a pout, a perfected look that has never failed to get me what I'm asking her for. "What's in a name?"

A quiet huff before she says softly, "I'll think about it."

I nod and release her so she can turn to grab the soap, but mostly so I can grin like an idiot and do my silent fist-pump-of-victory behind her back.

"I saw that."

Fuck my wonderful life.

* * *

_fin_

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! Hope you enjoyed and would love to hear your thoughts, always do. **

**As I am currently not spending much time writing fan fiction, please check out some other AMAZING stories that are sure to keep your Delena hearts-a-beating. **

**_River Deep, Ocean Wide by Nightlightbright_ is simply STUNNING! An AU/AH fic by a first time author that is KILLING me with how good she is (and I even got to sneak a peak at some future chapters under the pretense of beta'ing, because I'm so super greedy and cannot get enough!) You do not want to miss this slow burn romance, littered with descriptions that flat out stop me in my tracks. She is gooooooood. **

**Also head over to _Uncovered by chellethebelle_ because two words: Damon. Porn-star. I mean COME ON! And while you're at it, just read everything she's ever written. I am typically quite vocal in my anti-AU/AH-ness and holy cow have I been converted by this master author. Every single one of her stories is so wonderfully unique in premise, but spot on with character and plot that I just keep reading them over and over. She is a true talent.**

**Thanks again to all for reading!**

**-Goldnox**


End file.
